everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Artemis Donut/The Tech Room
Here is the storage cupboard for my existing characters, characters I want to make in the future, and vague ideas I had one day. Enjoy! Existing Baos Merana Little- the next (or not!) Rusalka from'' ...Rusalka''. 2nd year. Desdemona Schicksal- the next Devil from The Peasant and the Devil. 3rd year, even though she shouldn't be. Damien Schicksal- the next Devil from... *sigh* The Tailor Who Sold His Soul to the Devil. 3rd year, at least he's convinced so. Coppola Fantoche- the next Coppélia from um. Coppélia. 3rd year. Iridiclervaux Aurelius - the next King Chameleon from King Chameleon and the Animals. 4th year. Baos That Don't Exist But Should Copernicus "Cap" Basics *The next Devil from any Devil story that's free! Leaning towards Snow Queen and Jack O'Lantern. 3rd year. He's neutral in the debate. *While his name is actually Copernicus, his memory wipe had some mishaps and a typo so he believes his name to be Cap. *Rooms with MYEH (ask around) *BACKSTORY TIME: Cap used to live in a remote, industrial city, full of smog and poverty and crumbling buildings. He worked in a textile factory, but got laid off as they were losing money and couldn't afford to pay him anymore. He was disowned by his family (more on that later) and thus couldn't go to them for help. Cap ended up dying of hypothermia. **Some higher management demon in Hell decided he was qualified enough for a dealmaking position and so wiped some select memories and made him a dealmaking demon. He would go on to recieve praises from his seniors, an employee of the month award, and of course his destiny. *Cap has "wish granting" powers like any other demon! **He requires an equal exchange of goods and services. His binding powers don't work if he's scamming someone or they're scamming him. It's quite useful! **He's also able to facilitate deals between different people, and he himself doesn't actually need to be involved, other than the binding part. He can officiate a marriage because of this! *Cryptic (moon), Optimistic (fist), and Opportunistic (money) Personality *Exciteable and cheerful individual who tries to stay composed (it doesn't work). *Eager and impatient for the most part. He's desperate to prove himself in the demon world as he's relatively young compared to the likes of Desi and Damien. *Feels trustworthy since he has this youthful image but he isn't. *Really likes money! I don't know how to describe it without using greedy but. He thinks it's cool how an individual can be productive and earn something of value. **Thus, earning valuable things with what you've been given (time and energy)? That's cool! *Meaning he likes to be productive. However he doesn't stress if he isn't super productive. Very lenient with himself. *Tries to keep everything lighthearted, as he's a little awkward dealing with heavier stuff. *He likes helping people. Kinda? The more he "helps" people/makes deals with them, the more he's doing his job. Meaning, the more money he's making. It's for the wrong reasons but he himself isn't like. super aware of that. **He also doesn't see anything wrong with him making deals, and reaching out to people in need but only to (usually) secure their souls. I'm pretty sure his morals got wiped with his memories. *The aura of John Mulaney?? *Really enjoys people watching. In an entirely creepy way. He's always looking out for people who might need a miracle. He also likes scrapbooking. Kind of a macabre individual, so every deal he makes gets a page in his scrapbook detailing everything. When he recieves their soul he makes a weak copy of it to keep in the scrapbook. He likes also other sorts of paper-related crafts! Origami, calligraphy, pop-ups, 3D paper sculptures, etc. Appearance Cappy.png Diff horn types.jpeg Capdoodles.jpeg *just look at the gallery. *Warm light brown hair, the long hair bits are actually prehensile! *Spinny flower-shaped irises, they can spin super fast or slow and stop, though it happens by itself and is based on emotions. Bright leafy green in color. *Medium-dark skin tone but often looks sickly because he's a demon ye. *Dresses like 1950's schoolboy meets minimalist instagram. **Short sleeved blouse with a wide collar **Suspenders! **Shorts with knee socks. **Some off the shoulder stuff **Newspaper prints, typewriter font graphic shirts, weird sayings **Think of the Fluffy Gentleman suit from Love Nikki for the bottom part. Ilandere "Dery" White Basics *She is the next white doe from Rusalka, in her 4th year. Does not mind destiny, and does not want to poof! out of existence (and is pressured by parents) so she's a royal. *She's Adoette's older twin, born on September 28, and was born Eglantine Charming. Eglantine is a noun instead of an adjective, meaning sweet brier. Nickname was Lan. *Though originally charmings for an undecided destiny, their father remarried when they were young, to none other than apple white's aunt. So they became part of the White family. Their parents subsequently kind of used their status as part of the White family to search for destinies to give their children. This is basically the reason why the DCA happened when no one cared about Rusalka before. **Dery was originally the prince, but she switched with Adoette to be the white doe. This is because the prince role was larger and more important, and she wants the relationship between herself and Adoette to be better. **Well the prince dies so. nice going. Dery didn't do this on purpose though (or did she?) **In any case, Adoette just told her "whatever. i'll do it." so she thinks it's all alright now! *Rooms with Merana currently, cause her old roommate (whO IS THIS PERSON. maybe chiara's gf??) graduated. To clarify, years 3-4 are with Merana. Merana has a crush on her but she's aro. *She's part of the popular crowd with Apple and Co. (hit me with your popular ocs because I don't want to make a clique of my own). *Passive (shifty), Dazzling (crown), Flighty (snake) Personality *Very chill, very mellow. Alright with just letting things happen. Comes from a rich and influential (ish) family so she's used to everything being her way. Not in a spoiled way, but more of an ignorant way. *Has an aura that draws other people to her, likes to be admired. Alright. This is a play on the opposities attract trope, but like. Everyone attracts to her. People find her fun to be around, and are reluctant to think negatively of her. Basically, she's well liked. *Nice to other people, but won't stand up for you really? She's alright with letting immoral stuff happen, especially if it's a popular person and/or one of her friends doing so. *She doesn't have a strong sense of justice. Also the type who sees someone being bullied and express their pity, but not do anything about it. *Not one to pry into others' lives. Even if someone is clearly not okay, but says that they're okay, Ilandere will shrug and move on. She does it a little bit on purpose, as she wants as little problems in her life as possible. Doesn't like feeling stress, so she removes stress from her lives. *She isn't super determined. Not super studious, she gets good grades cause fairy gifts. She gives up easily, which is tied to her respecting others' privacy too much. *Confident in herself, but does get self-conscious occasionally, especially on her appearance. Needs validation, and usually gets it from the media/fans of Charmings. *She doesn't try to stand out too much in her friend group and in terms of popularity. She's the type to be satisfied even if she's not the alpha in the group. Also doesn't like responsibility, would rather pass it along to someone else more capable. Appearance *Might be mixed?? she personally doesn't know because her dad (egregrious charming) doesn't talk about their biological mother often. Their family is from Macau though, and her dad's from somewhere in China. *Lightly wavy pastel pink hair with white roots (she dyes it pink), very long length. Darker pink eyebrows. *Warm caramel skin tone. *conventionally attractive skinny with curves, kinda athletic body, 5'5" but wears heels a lot so she's usually 5'8". *No doe eyes actually but they're very chocolaty brown. She wears fake eyelashes (myehhhh abg jokes myehhhh) and does little white dots along her bottom lashes cause it looks cool. *Speaking of makeup, very into makeup + beauty stuff! *Wears a lot of white and pastel pink. Adoette White Basics *She's the next prince from Rusalka. 4th year. Conflicted roybel mess. *She's the younger twin, born Ensanguine Charming. Ensanguine is a verb instead of an adjective, meaning to make bloody. She's always confused at this name, was her dad drunk naming her, but secretly she thinks it's metal as hell and tells people to call her Ensanguine/Gwen. *Rooms with MYEH (ask around) *She finds Merana endearing, and Merana doesn't know how to act around her since they're supposed to be lovers in destiny so she tries to avoid her. *Competitive (running man), Solitary (lock), Resentful (snake) *September 28 is 2019's National Hunting and Fishing Day, where the success of the whitetailed deer is celebrated. Personality *Gwen enjoys independece, whenever she can get it. She pushes herself to be as self-sufficient as possible, and takes mild offense if people ask her if she needs help. *Thus, competitive. She's like. in a contest with everyone around her at who can be the best whatever. Except they don't know they're in a contest? Gwen likes succeeding over other people. *Comes from being compared to Ilandere ever since they were young. Gwen was never as pretty, never as obedient, didn't get good grades, etc. Her suddenly focusing on her appearance and stopping hobbies is part of that. *Although Gwen tries really hard to surpass Ilandere + other people, she secretly hates herself for giving in to her parents' standards and wishes she could just not care about their validation. *Can get defensive really easily, and will lash out if someone makes a comment that could vaguely be interpreted as saying something about her. *Very strong sense of justice, acts a brooding kid in school that everyone stays away from but steps in to help here and there. You know those people in manga? Yeah. *Not super affectionate in general, but definitely a little touch starved. *Interests are the flute, drums, gymnastics, and animals (especially cats!). She's keeping them down low currently, and focusing on more princely interests, like hunting (ugh), swordfighting (cool but ouch), and saving damsels (arms are tired). Appearance Doritoconcept.jpeg|she scream Doritoconcept2.jpeg|I actually really like this idk Animosity.jpeg|*vine voice* wow *Shorter than Ilandere, at 5'3". Also wears heels to make her 5'6", just not as often. *She's slightly paler since she doesn't go do any of the beachy, sunny things Ilandere does a lot. *Her hair is naturally a cool white like Ilandere's but she dyes it different colors, depending on how she feels. Right now it's orange! She wears it in a ponytail on her right. It's crinkly and beautiful and I love drawing it. *What is her head accessory?? Crown what? *Her style is similar to Darling in that she combines traditionally princessy and princely things. Think of the Heart Knight suit from Love Nikki, combined with that one Nigel Chia outfit. **Really likes girly stuff but was super torn on wearing it + doing makeup at first because Ilandere already had that base covered and so comparisons + being mistaken for Ilandere = no thanks. **Also her destiny isn't a princess so?? Ieso Solanoidae *the next Captain Dapertutto from the Tales of Hoffmann. 1st year. *She's a die-hard royal. *gets in an accident after destiny and becomes an android so she gets a cool mecha upgrade *has a lot of confidence in herself. it's far from arrogance, she just believes in her own abilities a lot and tbh that's valid *super righteous, stickler for rules so she's fine with a villainous destiny and going through with it even though she says she's virtuous. *Lawful (scales), Virtuous (angel wings), Utilitarian (bow and arrow) *she's swiss! because of an old joke *solanoidae- solanoideae angels trumpet except it looks better Iesosketch.jpg|a sketch of what she looks like! Iesosketchcolored.png|the same sketch, but colored Weird glitchy ieso.png|glitchy ieso Oldiesos.jpeg|a bunch of ieso doodles i found Citrus Misses *Everyone has their trios and i want a trio and more importantly they GOTTA BE BASED ON ORANGES *each one is stylistically based off of well. you know *Like all trios, they're color-coded. To stand out (and because there's really only so many colors), their concept is that they can wear whatever colors, so long as they don't overlap with each other at any given point in time. *They're fun, always doing fun activities, spreading cheer. *PLAN: upload their pages on either December 29 or January 15. If I worked on them earlier, could have uploaded them June 16 but myehhhh Clement Charming Basics *She is the next Stella from The Tales of Hoffmann. ''She was born into the role as the previous Stella, her father, married her mother, a b-list Charming. **Her father was also a Charming. He used to be married to the previous Lindorf, though they never had children. She died or disappeared and so he remarried. *4th year, born on May 7th. Enjoys her destiny but Rebel due to opinion on the matter. Her closest friends are Rebels, after all. *Rooms with Chiara, which is how they met back in 1st Year. *Charming power is that she sometimes bursts into song randomly, and background music plays for her. But like, a marching band comes into existence (through a firework-esque explosion) or maybe a stereo does, or a guitar. They firework out of existence after she's done. This refers to the romcom trope of serenading someone with music. **She's a soprano and really enjoys singing but this sort of power is kind of. not helpful oftentimes. *Distinguished lesbian. *Mellifluous (music note), Sensible (scales), Mischievious (evil but if we get a joker then yea) Personality *Very composed and rational person. She's one to think things through carefully before acting. *Assumes the "older sister" position in her group. Responsible person, plans ahead and is pretty neat. *That doesn't mean she dislikes anything unplanned though. Can be playful sometimes, when she wants to relax from being serious all the time. *Confident in herself, prideful of her identity. It dips into arrogance sometimes but she just. believes in herself a lot. *No-nonsense really. She has a lot of patience and is pretty peaceful but she won't take any shit. *Stubborn! Goes hand in hand with the arrogance. She usually won't back down from her ideas on what's the best course of action. *Smooth talker! Not an awkward person, and can fix awkward situations. Appearance *Shortest of the group at 5'0", and relatively skinny. *Medium length black hair with bangs. I'm imagining that one hairstyle that's like round bunches of hair held by ties? *Pale skin, dark blue eyes. She wears contacts; they're naturally dark brown. *Taiwanese *Basic outfit- hmmm fish long pants Chiara Bergamot Basics *She's the next Giulietta from ''The Tales of Hoffmann. Rebel in the destiny debate as she doesn't want to die, plain and simple. *4th year, born September 14. *Rooms with Clement. *The name Chiara means "light, clear". Giulietta steals reflections and shadows in exchange for diamonds. They're all sort of connected with light. Bergamot is a type of orange, and her kingdom is known for citrus crops. *Her family is high-tier royalty. Their kingdom is known for their citrus crops. Chiara herself got a bunch of fairy gifts as a child, one being enchanting looks. Literally. **This helped start her modeling career. She enjoys modeling, like the attention, the nice clothes. She would have chosen to continue this career if not for her destiny. **Okay. As a famous kid model, without a destiny at that, she was scouted (by Dorothy Ci hush hush) to become the next Giulietta. She herself was eh on a destiny but >:( at dying. However, her family accepted for her, and just kinda. pressured her to take it on. **Not on good terms with her family and dislikes them. She doesn't show it though. To them at least. Constantly complains about them at school and her parents don't do the spying on their daughter with birds or whatever thing so her friends knows of her dislike. *She avoided Ieso at first, but they became friends later. Currently, their relationship is strained after a discussion on destiny because Ieso insists on going through with destiny and Chiara doesn't want to die so "nearly threw hands with a 13 year old". *Used to be cheer captain until Faybelle toddled along. Has intense rivalry with her as vice captain. *She gets a lot of suitors and whatnot but she's already happy with her gf and bf. *Functional bi. *Alluring (crown), Hostile (snake), Headstrong (fist) Personality *Chiara's kind of aggresive, but in a good way? *Knows what she wants, knows how to get it, can be rude in the middle of trying to get it, but will apologize afterwards. *She means well, but she's so easily insensitive to other people. Again, she'll apologize if you bring it up to her. *Very menacing and intimidating aura! *She gets annoyed easily if the environment doesn't feel right, and often gets migraines or nausea. She doesn't understand why this is but she actually has undiagnosed sensory issues and is just. Constantly put into the worst possible situations for it. *Confident, lets her talents get to her head a bit though. Kind of spoiled but she also hates her family so she's working on unlearning these sort of things. *Undeniably generous. She's not like Clerval, where he takes his own time to help people. But she likes to throw money at her problems, and other people's problems. She doesn't like to bring attention to this and have her reputation profit off it, as she doesn't want to end up like her parents. *A determined gal! Most studious, though Clement gets the best grades ("Fairy gifts are cheating!"). Appearance *Really tall! She's 5'10" and wears heels constantly so she's usually at least 6 feet tall. *Athletic body type! Buff!! Her bf and gf do the jumping meme with that one soccer player. *Chiara's often mistaken to be the oldest of the Citrus Misses because she has a very cool and classy aura. *She's Korean, and would be Korean nationality in the real world. *She has medium brown skin and naturally blue-green eyes. *Her hair is dyed gold but her natural hair color isn't really known? It's actually like. wine red. She styles it in precarious curls over her right shoulder. *Dresses in fancy designer things to flex on us all. Usually wears long fitted pants. Basic outfit: Lipstick inspired? Pomelo Adagea Basics *She's the next Antonia from The Tales of Hoffmann. Rebel in the destiny debate. Enemies with Dorothy (Ci). *3rd year, born July 31. *Pomelo is a type of citrus, and the "melo" part brings to mind melody, music, singing, which antonia does. Her friends call her Melo. She's actually from Chiara's kingdom. They had a rough relationship at first because Pomelo would constantly be too formal with her but now they're close. *Adagea is a made up word. Ok so some backstory: Act 2 of The Tales of Hoffman is based on The Cremona Violin by Hoffmann, in which Crespel is a violin maker. kinda. A violin's strings are tuned to four different notes, the letters of which are G, A, D, E. Her last name only contains those letters. Adagea also resembles adagio, a word referring to music performed in slow tempo. *As a kid she was a budding child artist, who recently signed onto a record label. She got scouted (by guess who?) for the Antonia destiny. Since her family was struggling economically, she accepted as the nice Fairytale Authority lady said they won't struggle anymore if she accepts. **Melo didn't know that she was targeted especially for the reason that they were poor. **She was informed of the dying part later. Was super dismayed, but resolved to go through with it. *A cheerleader! Originally Chiara was going to appoint her as captain after she left because nepotism but Faybelle exists so. *At one point she was selectively mute, as it was singing that killed Antonia and she didn't trust the destiny magic given to her. Always paranoid that it would kill her before destiny, and so resolved to stop talking. **She didn't start talking again until she went to a witch and made sure she would be indestructible until destiny time. Backfired slightly, she feels no pain now. Almost passed out from a large cut once, since she couldn't feel it at all. *Lively (orange), Self-conscious (theatre), Loyal (heart) Personality *At first meeting, she's very timid. She warms up quickly though, if given the chance. *Energetic personality! Can be pretty unaware of her surroundings sometimes. *Self-conscious about fitting in with all these important people. Hopes she isn't too annoying, tried to portray a more elegant side of her when she started EAH but she's more comfortable being herself now. *She might go too far with her jokes and not realize she's making someone uncomfortable. *Protective and loyal of those who she cares about. It's to the point where she'll refuse to believe that her friends or family could ever do wrong. *Melo's incredibly frugal. Habits from her childhood. She's very environmentally conscious too. *A germaphobe! She carries hand sanitizer and alcohol wipes with her at all times. Appearance *She's at average height, and rarely wears heels because she doesn't like the discomfort of them. 5'4" usually! *Awkward skinny, and weak as hell man. She's been accompanying Chiara to the gym recently but gives up easily dfghjk. *Short hair, dyed a soft orangey pink. *Light brown skin, and bright, gleaming chartreuse eyes *Basic outfit: Lipstick (electric boogalo) and Where's Waldo combined. Other Concepts Elle Woods Rip Off- still doesn't make sense but this isn't Ilandere sorry A DR. COPPELIUS!! PLEASE I NEED IT (@brain) More coppelia kids while we're at it tbh a character who's entire look is inspired by "Face" Someone named Chiara cause I think that's a cool name. I realize she exists but. edgy skunk haired girl named Sara who's a safari explorer?? crimey person?? and also like 7 but she means well. Yutu/Jade Rabbit Kid *NAME **周 zhou1 for surname? as in cycle. Cycle of life and death (elixir of immortality), cycle of the moon. It shares its pinyin with 粥, meaning porridge, cause she's a foodie. And, 州, which is sort of a word to indicate states/prefectures/cantons, yknow. Cause the moon sees all different countries. im bsing here fghjkl **朔 shuo4, meaning first day of lunar month. her friends all call her Shua like joshua even though that's not her english name. **what is her english name?? wait joshua is viable cause zhou shuo this was unintentional *1st year, Jan 21st bday, Capricorn. Reason is, lunar new year is like Aquarius central but I go :/ no let's go Capricorns and jan 21st is the only one that's both so myeh! *makes elixir of immortality for immortals and medicine for humans **her dad focuses on plastic surgery cause. elixir of immortality. he makes trips to earth cause he's also caring for his parents at their moon home and developing beauty products. **her mom is also a rabbit person but from earth. she started the skincare company, also developing products at home. their family is most motably known for their jade rollers that "help your skin glow just like the moon reflects light!" **grandparents did the rabbit biz, has a lot of good stories that they tell our character. *Bright-eyed bushy-tailed village kid who really likes food, making food, sharing food. Literally a grandma that makes you eat even if you're full. *a little awkward, but has a good heart, very hospitable *views everything through rose-tinted glasses. thinks in a black and white mentality, and believes that all people are good until they become villains, in which they're completely irredeemable. **grew up on the moon, had no company except stories for a long time, so she's very excited to interact with people *big on celebrations and festivities, and goes all out (she and destiny are probably friends haha go ask wise for interac) *tall cause there's no gravity on the moon *really hyped and wants to go into genetics research. **specifically, genetic disease research cause jade rabbit makes medicine *PQ: Hospitable (heart), Talkative (speakerphone), Dreamy (moon) *THEME SONGS: Be the Star (pristin) *PLAN: upload page September 13 (mid autumn festival 2019) Snack Company (name pending *guy who started it made a deal with desi to make his snacks famous *overnight success duh *his soul is gone though lol hello new ceo *snacks modeled after asian junk food stuff *logo/mascot is puppy nomming away Charming Babes? *Other Es- Essential, Encouraging, Entrepreneurial, Energetic, Endearing, Enigmatic, Esteemed, Enthusiastic, Entertaining, Enthralling, Epicurean, etc. so many E kids *The V Charmings- Victorious, Venerable, Vivacious, Vigorous, Virtuous. Venny and Virch are twins?? *The Y charmings??- Youthful? *The Z charmings- Zealous, Zen, Zesty(???), Category:Subpages